


After 2 AM

by IrisOrchad



Series: Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisOrchad/pseuds/IrisOrchad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio finds himself unable to sleep so he decides to call Lovino instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 2 AM

When Antonio finds himself unable to sleep at night he gets the urge to call Lovino. So he sits there in bed, phone in hand at half passed two wondering if the other was still awake. He listens quietly to the echos of the rings, fingers playing with the fabric of his pajamas pants until a grumpy, disgruntled voice could be heard from the other end. A smile spreads on his face and he speaks softly into the speaker, asking if he's interrupted a nice dream Lovino was having.

"It's two fucking thirty in the goddamn morning Antonio, this better be an emergency or I'm fucking hanging up."

It's not a very warm greeting but he already knew that was what he was going to get interrupting the Italian's sleep like this.

"Lovi, I can't sleep. I think there's something wrong with my eyes."

"What do you mean you can't sleep?! Lay your fucking head down, drink warm milk, count sheep! Don't tell me you called me at this ungodly hour just because you couldn't fall asleep bastard!"

With that Antonio falls silent and listens closely to the lull of Lovino as he continued to scold him. Usually the room felt cold when he couldn't sleep but it felt warmer now with the sound of Lovino's voice humming in his eardrums. The bed was cozier and the pillow were more welcoming as his mind grew fuzzy and his eyelids fall shut.

It takes some minutes for the other to finally realize that he was the only one talking and there was a soft snoring sound on Antonio's end of the line. So he curses into the phone but wishes Antonio a good night before he hangs up, knowing that the Spaniard couldn't hear him now. Lovino falls back to sleep and thinks nothing of Antonio's disturbance.


End file.
